This proposal involves the convocation of a conference to memorialize the 100th anniversary of the death of Claude Bernard, one of the greatest figures in the history of experimental physiology and medicine. The conference will have the following general objectives. 1. To review the life and scientific contributions of Bernard in the context of modern physiology and medicine. 2. To demonstrate the connection between his germinal ideas and their relationship to modern biology and medicine. 3. To review his specific research contributions and to indicate how these are connected with modern developments of his pioneering role. 4. To provide a source of material and stimulation to young scientists, doctoral candidates, young physicians and medical students by showing the connection between his contributions and modern regulatory biology.